


Annabeth C.

by Vsoftfandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Hurt Percy, Protective Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsoftfandom/pseuds/Vsoftfandom
Summary: A quick poem for Halloween, parodying the forever famous "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allen Poe





	Annabeth C.

It was may wars and quests ago,

In a camp bordering the sea,

with a Maiden whom all still know

By the name of Annabeth C.;

strong and powerful, filled with thought

I loved her and she loved me.

 

I was a child and she was a child,

In this camp bordering the sea,

But we loved with a love that was more than love

— I and my Annabeth C—

With a love that the Gods living above

Coveted her and me.

 

And this was the reason that, long ago,

In this camp bordering the sea,

Zeus' breath blew out of a cloud, chilling

My beautiful Annabeth C;

So that her fellow kinfolk came 

And bore her away from me,

To shut her up in a medical cabin

In this camp bordering the sea.

 

Hera herself, not half so happy in marriage,

Went around envying her and me

— Yes!—that was the reason (as all mortal know,

In this camp bordering the sea)

That the breath came out of Zeus by night,

Chilling and killing my Annabeth C.

 

But our love it was stronger by far than the love

Of the divine who controlled we—

who thought themselves wiser than we—

And neither the Gods in Heavens above

Nor the Titans locked down under the sea

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabeth C.;

 

The huntress's night never beams, without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabeth C;

Artemis's stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabeth C;

 

And so, in father's night-tide,

I lie down by the side

Of my darling—

my darling—

my warrior and pride.

Our tombs conjoined, together atlas

In this camp bordering the Sea

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, super dark, but it's Halloween so why not indulge.
> 
> If you didn't catch it, this was a poem parodying the famous work "Annabel Lee"
> 
> Happy Halloween! make sure to leave comments and suggestions ;)


End file.
